User talk:WindedHero
Welcome Hi, welcome to Knights of the Crystals Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Classes Formation page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wikia (Talk) 19:22, September 13, 2011 Image sizes on the classes page Hey WindedHero, I see that you removed almost all the image size code on the classes page (you missed one of your additions. Note: Edits of this nature should be done consistently to ALL entries, but I'm sure you knew this :)). I tried this approach once several months ago. I agree that correctly captured images should be 120x200, but out of the currently 257 images there were like 30~60 that were actually done correctly. I'll admit that 90% of the rest were close with sizes of 125x206 and 118x199 and stuff like that, but side by side, they still looked inconsistent. To make matters worse, all the ones submitted by User:DEStination624 are all different sizes and all too small (like 102×167 and 100x169) and you missed updating one of the entries he contributed to as well (see earlier note :P). I see that you've submitted 44 images, but, unless you check all 257 and correct all that are not exactly 120x200, this is purely an exercise of your vanity. What about newly added images? Will you take responsibility for every card image submission to ever happen? Some users have and will doubtlessly continue to post images that are incorrect sizes. Having the scaling code consistently across all entries was a safeguard against this problem so that other people can make image contributions without causing disarray and the onus is not all on one person. I know that I didn't want to take on that burden and as this is a wiki with the idea of everyone being able to contribute in mind, the image scaling seemed a more equitable solution. Furthermore, that safeguard was insurance that this wiki will be left in such a way that it should continue to look correct for additions made well after we tire of this app and abandon this wiki as will happen one day. To this end, I'm re-adding the image scaling code. It wasn't hurting anything and the benefits outweigh the practically non-existent drawbacks. If you insist that you will claim responsibility for correcting all current and future edits, I'll compile a list of all the ones that are still not 120x200 for you to re-submit though I must say that this is a flawed approach and you are only making more work for yourself. They were all being scaled to 130 rather than 120 because Arena Only entries were not spacing correctly. Compare Siva to Templar beneath it and see how the table for Siva is being pushed down farther than that of Templar. Scaling the images was a consistent solution that fixed every entry without the need for a great many selective edits. Admittedly with the addition of Dragoon from the Ivalice Arena 2 with the really long ability names fouling the spacing up, that was obviously no longer a solution. Do you have a consistent solution for this? I can't see one that is simple and elegant enough to work in all cases. I had considered removing the Boss attack from the Arena Only entries. I had thought to remove skill from those as wel, but since some of them still have skills, it felt inconsistent - thoughts? -- 07:34, November 3, 2011 (UTC) I already download the entire game to my computer every time the game is updated. Uploading a couple pics isn't really that big a deal but some teamwork and cooperation might be nice. I know it's a lot of work but for the sake of a nicer looking wiki I don't see how it's a vain effort, it's a community effort; I'm not sure why I need to "take responsibility" when it is a community effort, the whole idea behind wiki. also, I didn't make any additions, only editions to the page so I'm not sure what you're talking about. Admittedly I edited the entire article with CTRL+H to replace "130px|" with "", after going through each one manually for about 60 of them so you can understand how gold fairy might have been missed because it wasn't formatted same as the rest. If I did edit it from 130px to 120px, it was during my initial stages of the cleanup of the page; alas, to err is human and my error has been pointed out and corrected. Siva and Templar don't look any different from each other on my screen either. http://windedhero.com/kotc/templar-siva.gif Unfortunately checking all 257 nearly requires me quit day job and put off sleep. I do not have time to edit the entire mass of that page in one fell swoop. If I had the time of day I would have uploaded everything that wasn't already in png format, added all of the classes' in-battle avatars and made this wiki the perfect wiki that you and I both imagine. I will make time where I can to make edits toward this wiki, and I don't expect more or less from anyone else. You will notice I had added pictures that weren't uploaded at all yet, including the male pictmancer and (if I recall) both of the martial artists. I've probably added more than just those 3 but I did a lot and I was all over the place. If anything should be removed from the details next to each class, it ought to be "Effect", especially considering the details of each ability is covered elsewhere. Boss attack is useful information about each class, and that isn't covered anywhere else. Anyway, if the image size constraints should be implemented, I think 120px ought to be used solely for the points of image clarity, quality, and uniformity. The source images are already at that size and there is really no need to resize them to anything different; esp. when layout could change at the whims of an administrator of this wiki, updates of the wikia layout, adjustments in sizes of their ad banners, user settings (mine for example being set to original wiki style), so on and so forth. Resizing images results in fuzziness and blurriness and is an unnecessary step in my opinion when all of the source images are the same size. Being a community project, it is our responsibility as a whole to correct bad edits and submissions and contribute to better it. The changes I have made and have suggested are in benefit to this wiki. If the community would like to contribute to this cleanup, I am happy to share server space and bandwidth to this cause. I've uploaded the current version of the game's assets. http://windedhero.com/kotc/vg/downloaddata/image_ver00013/item/ WindedHero 18:00, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Well. Um. That was more defensive than I expected. I didn't think I'd have to explain myself on every point, but here goes. By pointing out the ones you missed, I was more or less informing, not criticizing (Notice the emotes? I was speaking tongue in cheek at that point. I miss stuff all the time - check my edit history if you have the chance. Obviously you knew that changes should be uniform, which is why I said, "I'm sure you knew this." I don't take you for a fool which is why I was trying to be amicable and spoke in jest). As for the comment about vanity: Do you know what vanity is? Being concerned with appearances or something to that effect? These are visual edits so...In any case, that's not really the point. That paragraph ("responsibility" for the images, etc.) was to serve the express purpose of pointing out that it is a community effort and, if you hadn't picked up on it, this community is not 100% proficient at this sort of thing. To err is human as you said and not everybody here knows what they are doing so that's really my point. If you want this wiki to be perfect, I'm with you. I want that too. As I said, I tried to get the same thing happening some months back only to have the community fail to support the effort. I was merely pointing out that in order to get it perfect, it's pretty much all on you, despite it being a community effort as the community support just doesn't seem to be always present or adequate to the task. I'm not happy about it either, but that seems to be the reality of the situation. You're right about Siva and Templar. Sorry. Must have been my eyes playing tricks on me or something. The Ivalice Arena 2 dragoon is still out though as you can clearly see the Arena Only text beneath the image and pushing the table down so I'd still like your opinion on this...which you separated into a different paragraph. Let's see here...I agree, effect is redundant, but it's convenient as it saves people the trouble of having to cross-reference. Hmmm. I wouldn't mind it gone. If only there were a way to put up a community poll to get a sense of this. As for the boss attack, I guess it was unclear. I just meant removing boss attack from the Arena Only cards as by definition of Arena Only they cannot have boss attacks. Actually, I can check which images are correct in something like an hour or two (Firefox/View Image Info). I just don't have an account or the time to cap/post the images. I can get you a list of the ones that aren't perfect in the next four hours or so. Nobody's questioning the awesomeness of your edits and yes, I did notice every addition you've made. FYI, it's actually really easy to check a user's contribution history (even one as lengthy as mine :P). Again, nobody is questioning that your changes are improvements. I'm not sure where you got that idea. As I said, I tried this once before so I'm on board. You don't need to sell me on the idea. I agree that it is the community's responsibility to ensure quality, etc. (I even mentioned something along those lines in the initial comment), but, back to my earlier point of "community effort" being often imperfect, I can tell you from seeing it happen that not all of the community is going to meet those standards. The scaling markup was, as I said, a safeguard to defend against this. I obviously don't want it either or I wouldn't have tried to get around it months ago and it muddies up the wikia source view further. Does html image sizing apply scaling to images that are already the correct sizes? If it is using standard image processing filters, even if it is, it shouldn't alter an image that is already the correct size because the mapping is the same so I don't see too much harm in leaving it in the markup. "If the community would like to contribute to this cleanup," - Not really the best attitude for a community effort :P, but it shows that you understand that the community isn't entirely capable enough to contribute to the standards you or I would like (as I was trying to explain). You're posting the game assets? That's awesome. That's a great help. Sweet, I see you've even posted the quest icons - I'll check over those later and make sure they've been propagated where they belong. I guess I didn't mention before, but awesome work. -- 01:12, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, looking forward to working with you :) I have been categorizing the workicons and putting useless images into the "Candidates for deletion" category, adding quest icons to quests that were missing them and going through sections in Classes and editing image links and uploading the better ones as they disappear. If someone is up to it, there are some missing quests and boss battles from the Alice in Wonderland area. I've posted the workicons for them, they can all be found in . Also just uploaded all of the enemy assets, see . WindedHero 01:25, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Sounds and looks excellent. I just checked over all the quests that you've updated and they look perfect. I would love to add any missing quest data if I had it, but I'm not that far yet. I'm only level 210 and only have about 1000 AP max at the moment so it's slow going. I haven't done Sky Tower at all and I am only up to Hill of Clubs in Never-never Land so I can't really add much to those. I usually master an area up to three stars before moving on to the next so it takes me a little longer. I'm going over the classes now. -- 02:37, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Images that are not 120x200 (and also seem to be capped differently) are: * Simon 120x195 * Alma 120x199 * Silver Ramza 120x198 * Zalbag 120x199 Not sure if you care, but images that are not ending in .png (case sensitive) * Gambler Male and Female .PNG * Red Mage Male and Female .PNG * Street Gang Female .PNG -- 03:08, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Nah I'm not being too picky on cases sensitivity as long as I can overwrite those files. Wikia doesn't allow uploading of PNG into a JPG filehandle and conversion would result in some loss of quality so it's best to just migrate from jpeg to png and use the source files. I was just about to look at the sizes, there's an addon for firefox I use called Web Developer Toolbar, does all sorts of neat stuff. WindedHero 03:13, November 4, 2011 (UTC) A contributor kindly pointed out that the images for the geomancer were incorrect. The images that were linked in there were the images for the ivalice arena geomancer. For the time being, the older incorrectly sized .jpgs have been restored until the proper images are uploaded. -- 04:02, November 11, 2011 (UTC)